


Friends and Foes (On Hold for Rewrite)

by PsychoCommie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Might change the rating to Explicit later, Most characters will be out of character, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible smut, not sure how to tag this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCommie/pseuds/PsychoCommie
Summary: I feel like this could be written better, so this is on hold while I rewrite most of the chapters here. I'll make sure to let everyone know once I'm finished.This is an ABO au. War broke out with the uprising of the Red Army and those who opposed their goal of creating a world where all the dynamics are equal.Basically, The End never happened, Tord left to start the Red Army and Edd became the leader of the rebellion against him.





	1. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caste system for Alphas, Omegas, and Betas is unfair and unjust. The Red Army rose up against the system, but some don't agree with their cause and a war broke out. Edd being the opposing force as he dragged Matt and Tom along. But after a year of war and a month of abuse, Tom manages to escape and the only place he can turn for help is the person he thought of as his once rival.

 

It was probably a year after the war had started with the uprising of the Red Army, led by the infamous alpha known as the Red Leader. The opposing force was led by none other than the alpha Edd. The Red Army was made out to be a bunch of cold blooded killers who wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn, or at least, that's what the public was made to believe to keep them from joining. In reality, the Red Army was a rebellion against the caste system of alphas, betas, and omegas. Red Leader had always hated the system and thought that all people ought to be equal and have the right to choose their mates.

Edd had managed to drag along Matt, a beta, and Tom, an omega. While many saw Edd as the light in this era of war, his close friends knew him for who he really was. He as cold and cruel and more than anything, he was a firm believer and supporter of the caste system. He was sadistic, and it satisfied him to be higher than Matt or Tom. Since Tord first left them, Edd had taken advantage and made sure the other two knew he was the alpha of the pack. Matt and Tom did little to resist.

For Tom especially, Edd's rule was harsh and unkind. Edd made sure Tom knew that he was beneath him. It was maybe two months ago that Edd had first forced himself on Tom. Since then, Tom had become a form of entertainment for him. He'd use him, hit him, yell at him and call him pathetic and weak. It nearly broke Tom, he'd end up crying himself to sleep every time it happened and finally, he just couldn't do it anymore. He had to get away, he'd heard what the Red Army's goal actually was and that was where he went. He asked Matt to come with him, but the poor beta feared what punishment Edd would have for him if he did.

That's how Tom came to his current predicament. He'd barely made it a mile away from the Red Base before he had about fifteen different guns pointed at him. Each soldier was a different class, some were alpha, others beta, and even a few omegas were there, which shocked Tom that they were even allowed to hold a gun. Getting the alert and it being rare to have an intruder just come through the front door, Red Leader decided to see for himself what was going on.

Tord told his soldiers to stand down as he approached the trembling omega, studying him for merely a split second before recognizing who it was. "Tom, what do you think you're doing here?" With everything Tom had been led to believe about Tord, he was quite literally terrified, but he just couldn't go back to Edd. "I... I want to join the Red Army." He said quickly, stiffening when Tord came closer. The Leader raised a brow at that statement, thinking this may have been a set up. "Really? You want to join my army? Why the hell would I believe you? You're probably just here as a spy."

Tom shook his head, looking up to Tord. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't make me go back to Edd." Tord laughed, he couldn't believe that the person he thought hated him was here begging at his doorstep. "Tom, the day you suck my cock is the day I let you in this army, so-" He cut himself off when Tom reached for his belt, immediately taking ahold of Tom's wrists before he could do anything. "What the hell are you-" He paused again when he heard Tom whimper and sniffled, then noticed the tears streaming down his face. "Tom..." His tone was soft as he spoke, slowly letting go of Tom's wrists.

Tom tried to wipe the never-ending flow of tears away. "Please- I'll do anything- Please don't send me b-back to Edd- I'll do whatever you want, just p-please..." It was then that Tord realized what had happened. He may have disliked Tom, but he would never wish anything like that upon him. "I'm sorry, Tom. I'm so sorry." He cooed at him as he brought the omega into a protective hug, which resulted in Tom clinging to him while he sobbed and whimpered out apologies and pleads. Tord dismissed his soldiers as he gently picked Tom up, noting that he was lighter than the last time he saw him. "Ssshhh, you're ok now. I promise, I'm going to protect you. Edd will never lay a hand on you again."

Tord walked inside, carrying Tom, who had calmed down somewhat, now just sniffles and hiccups here and there. The presence of the alpha helped Tom to relax, he felt safe in his arms and away from Edd. By the time they had made it to Tord's office, Tom had passed out from exhaustion. Noting that, Tord walked into his bedroom, which was luckily accessed through his office, a single door that was on the wall behind his desk.

As he went to lay Tom down, the omega refused to let go, looking up to Tord with pleading eyes. "Please stay with me." The Red Leader sighed, but nodded, laying next to Tom as he snuggled up as close as he could get. Tord pet his hair as he watched him drift to sleep. He didn't know for sure what Edd had done to him, but it was enough to spark a new hatred for his enemy and a deep need to protect the small omega in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any grammatical errors and let me know what you think. I'm thinking I want to continue this, so any ideas would be great.


	2. Comfort

_It hurt... Everything hurt... He felt like everything was on fire and the pain wouldn't stop. All he could see was that sinister grin and those cold, heartless eyes staring into his soul. He couldn't move, ropes binding him so that he couldn't get away. He panicked, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't get away from the pain and the one causing it. No one could save him. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out and the pain only increased. He tried again and again and..._

Tom jolted awake, a blood curdling scream of terror following. He didn't recognize the room he was in and he went into immediate panic. He trembled as he tried to get up, only making it harder for him to move. Tangled in the sheet he fell onto his stomach, the panic causing him to hyperventilate and wheeze for breath. But then he couldn't move, he was being forced onto his back as hands gripped his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

He started to thrash under the hold, barely gaining enough air to speak. "N-no, Edd! Let m-me go! I don't want this. Please let me go... please don't do this..." He screwed his eyes shut as tears poured down his face, the only thing that brought him back to reality was a voice calling out his name. It was familiar with a caring tone. Slowly, Tom opened his eyes, meeting the cool grey ones staring down at him. "Oh, thank God. You're ok, Tom. You're safe, remember? I'm Tord, I'm not going to hurt you." Tom stared up for a moment before blinking as the panic slowly left him and he relaxed. "T-... Tord?" He glanced to the side as he remembered where he was and who he was with.

Tord released his wrists as he saw that the omega was relaxing. "You woke up from a nightmare, screaming bloody murder. Are you ok?" Tom shook his head as the tears started once more. "N-no... I'm not." The alpha sighed and sat Tom up before bringing him into a warm embrace, whispering comforting words and rubbing the omega's back to try and console him.

It took nearly half an hour before Tom stopped crying, he didn't know why Tord was being nice to him, but he welcomed the comfort. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" The alpha cut him off with soft shushing. "No, don't be sorry, Tom. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before this war started." Tom was confused at what he meant at first, but understood as he recalled his memories of when Tord first left.

_A little over two years earlier..._

_Tord was packing his bags, he had almost everything, he just needed to do one more thing. He knew what kind of alpha Edd was and that his presence was the only thing keeping him in check. He wanted Matt and Tom to come with him. Seeing as Matt had already refused, he needed to ask Tom. He wasn't quite sure how the omega would react. He knew that they didn't get along most of the time, but at the same time, Tord felt this instinctual urge to protect him._

_He would literally kill for Tom if he asked, though he never let it show. This was mainly because Tom was very proud for an omega and didn't like the idea of an alpha taking care of him, but what omega really did, most matings were forced by an alpha to begin with. Tord sighed as he closed his suitcase, soon after making his way across the hall to Tom's room. He softly knocked three times. "Tom, I need to speak with you... It's important... Please?" He heard an aggravated sigh before the door swung open revealing an irritated omega. "Can I come in?" Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, but reluctantly let him in. "The fuck do you want, Commie?"_

_Tord walked in and closed the door. "You already know I'm leaving..." He turned to face the other, giving him a serious look. "Tom, I want you to come with me." Tom looked at him as if he was joking. "Seriously? Why the hell would I agree to that?!" The alpha took a step forward, causing Tom to step back. "I'm quite serious. I don't think you'll be safe around Edd when I'm gone. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please come with me."_

_The omega stared at him a moment to see if he was joking before he couldn't help but laugh. "Me? Safer with you than Edd? You and I both know you hate my guts and Edd is nice, so you can just shut up." Tord went to reply, but was cut off again. "Save it! You probably just want me to go with you so you can get rid of me for good. Get the fuck out of my room!!" Tord placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, which was instantly smacked off. "Don't fucking touch me! GET! OUT!" He shoved Tord out of his room, slamming the door in his face as he turned to say something._

_Tord left later that evening without another word, leaving Matt and Tom to their fates._

Present...

Tom recalled the memory well as he looked up at Tord. "You were right. I should've come with you. I brought this on myself." Tord cupped his face in one hand and wiped away a single tear trailing down his cheek. "Don't say that. I should've been more persistent. Hell, I should've just forced you to come or kidnapped you. Anything would've been better than letting you stay with that monster. I'm so sorry." Tom sniffled as he held onto Tord tightly.

After being treated like hardly human for so long, every ounce of affection he got was soaked up as much as he could. "I-It's not your fault. I should've listened instead of being so stubborn. I was stupid." Tord pulled him close again, stroking his hair and earning a soft purr from the omega. "You weren't stupid. I was just an ass and honestly, I probably wouldn't have trusted me either... This is my fault, so don't you dare blame yourself, understand?" Tom nodded weakly as he began to drift to sleep again in the alphas warm embrace. The last thing he remembered was something soft and warm pressing to his forehead and a comforting voice telling him that everything would be better.


	3. Healing

Tom had been at the base for about three weeks now. Everything seemed to be going well, he stilled stayed with Tord and woke up from nightmares about four times a week, but he overall felt better. He was allowed to roam around the base to a certain degree, not being allowed near any classified information of course, but was free to do as he pleased for the most part. He found that the few rumors about the Red Army being the good guys were actually true. He felt bad for the public being brainwashed to think they were just a bunch of communists trying to take over the world by the news and media.

Anyone he spoke with was always respectful of each other, alphas respected the omegas and betas and everything just seemed so peaceful. Any couples he came across were probably the happiest mates he had ever seen, this is what the goal of the Red Army was, equality among the divisions. Territory captured by the army was immediately put under the new laws, resulting in many alphas and even some betas being put in jail or put to death. After things settled down in the territory, things just seemed better. Omegas weren't afraid to leave their homes and the alphas who supported the Red Army's views were happier as well. It gave couples the chance to actually form real relationships rather than having a mate because of instinct or force.

Honestly, Tom wanted to help, but he thought that as an omega he wouldn't be much help, that is until he made his way to the training grounds one day. He was impressed by a particular person there; they weren't very big, so he assumed they were a beta. A tap on his shoulder startled him as he whipped around to see who it was. "Dammit, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack Paul." The beta chuckled as he blew smoke away from the other, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth. "Didn't mean to startle you there, my bad. Couldn't help you watching one of our top omega soldiers."

Tom's jaw just about hit the floor at that. "....You're telling me that that guy is an omega? I thought he was at least a beta." Paul laughed and took a puff of his cigarette. "Nope, he's an omega... You know, if you wanted, you could get training if you wanted to join in on the action. We've got groups specifically for training omegas to fight with us. And you wouldn't believe it, but that guy started out scrawnier than you." Paul began walking off to his next task. "Just think about it, ok?" He called over his shoulder as he left. Tom honestly wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to help and he'd be no good at that like this. He felt like dead weight if he didn't do something.

Later that evening...

Tord always had dinner with Paul and Patryck and now that Tom was here, he joined them as well. Paul and Patryck had decided to tell Tom how they met, it had puzzled Tom when he found out they were a couple since a beta and omega couple was rare given that alphas normally claimed omegas first or stole them from betas. Patryck was the most enthusiastic about it honestly, so Paul let him tell the story.

"It started back in middle school, it was that time period when only a few of the kids would present. Well, I had presented as an omega and there were a total of 3 omegas and 5 alphas who presented, including Tord. One day while I was walking home from school, 3 of the alphas chased me and managed to corner me in an ally. God, I was so scared, I was almost frozen, especially once they had me pinned. All I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and wait for it to be over... but it never came. It took me a while to come to, but when I did, I realized that two of the alphas had run off and the other was knocked unconscious. The only other one left in the ally with me was Tord. He was kind of mischievous kid, so of course I panicked. But he approached me so carefully and kept asking if I was ok. I didn't answer, I just waited for him to do what he came to do. The next thing I knew I was being carried. He looked down at me and said 'You don't have to worry about those guys anymore. I'll keep you safe.' Of course I didn't believe him, I thought he was only there to use me or claim me. When I asked him that and asked where he was taking me, he told me he was taking me home. Which is what he did. My mother in particular freaked out when she saw my condition and that an alpha was carrying me, but we got that sorted out. Tord walked me to and from my classes and walked me home, I hadn't had any more problems."

Paul spoke next to give Patryck a chance to finish his meal. "We met in college. When he first introduced me to Tord, I was honestly scared of him. He just gave off this atmosphere of power, but he was really nice once I got to know him. I was surprised when I learned of his views on the world, that characteristic was rare in an alpha. Anyway, we split up just after graduation, that's when he went to live with you and the others. Though he still kept in touch and he even started an organization against the caste system, which quickly developed into a rebellion and continued to grow. That's why he left you all. During his time away, Patryck and I realized that we actually liked each other a lot and we kind of dated behind his back. We just weren't sure how he would react. But then it got more serious and we wanted to become mates..." Tord cut in with a small chuckle. "You should've seen their faces when they came to ask me. They were terrified."

Paul hushed him and continued the story. "Anyway, we both stood in front of Red Leader's desk, we were shaking and pale, God, it was probably the scariest thing I've ever done. We told him about us dating and we asked for permission to tie the knot. The face this bastard had on was stone cold and silent, that just made it even more tense. The next thing we knew he literally launched himself at us and we actually thought he was going to kill us. But all he did was pick us up and squeeze the shit out of us with that dumbass grin he gets when he's overly happy."

Tord lightly punched his shoulder in a joking manner. "Probably one of my best memories. I actually kind of knew they were dating and I thought it was cute how they failed at hiding it. It was actually pretty obvious, so when they said they wanted to become a couple, I was very happy. So, what better way to celebrate than to scare the shit out of them at first. Anyway, I told them they didn't need my permission and that I was super happy for them and supported them in their decision. They've been together ever since then."

Tom loved every second of that story, it put a smile on his face. "That's... that's honestly really amazing how you guys got together." He looked down, realizing that he might never have that because in their society, an omega that was already used was considered trash basically. "....Wish I could've been that lucky." He whispered under his breath so no one else could hear, quickly clearing his throat to try and cover it up.

They finished up dinner and the couple left, leaving Tom and Tord alone. Tom looked up from his lap, remembering what Paul had told him earlier. "Hey, Tord?... Would it be possible for me to actually become a soldier in your army instead of just mooching off of you?" Tord was kind of surprised at the question, but it made him smile that Tom wanted to help with the cause. "Of course you could. I can sign you up tomorrow and you can start next week. You'd have to be ready to fire a gun and put down the enemy, but yes, I more than welcome you to join." The omega perked up at that. "Wait, really? I can join?" He was met with a small nod from the alpha.

He was going to train hard and do his best. He wanted to help and he wanted to be more than who he was, he wanted to be a soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like midnight and now I'm exhausted cause I had to wake up at five to get up my sister cause the alarm clock doesn't wake her.
> 
> Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Sorry if it kind of sucks.


	4. What it Takes to Be a Soldier

“And remember, if something goes wrong, call me.” The soldier nodded and saluted Red Leader as Tom joined the rest of the omegas for training. Tom wasn’t really sure why the omegas were trained separately for the first two months of training, but he was about to find out the hard way. Tom felt a little more tense after Tord left, he hadn’t really left the alpha’s side too often since he got here. The omega still found it odd how Tord was so kind to him given how Edd had treated him the past two year after Tord’s departure.

He shook his head to snap out of his thoughts as an alpha soldier entered the room. The alpha cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and all the omegas scrambled to stand on the line in the middle of the room as instructed earlier. “Ok, I know many of you are probably confused why your training is separate from the other’s.” His tone cold and commanding as he spoke and many of the omegas, including Tom, felt a little uneasy and scared, but that was just their biological instincts. “You’re here to overcome something that has been imprinted in your minds, a certain fear that you all have in common.” Tom felt his heart rate pick up a little, but tried his best to stay composed. “The thing is, you all have the potential to be valuable soldiers here in Red Army, but your fear of an alpha voice tends to hold you back. If you ended up captured by the enemy, you’d become a liability if you spilled information too easily. You’re here to try and overcome that fear.”

It could be seen in the alpha’s face a small amount of pity that showed through, he honestly didn’t like this part of the job, but it was also why he got the job, last thing Red Leader needed was some alpha who liked doing this to omegas. The alpha took a breath. “Ok, I’m going to start, give a simple command and you have to resist the urge to obey, understood?” Tom’s breathing was shaky at this point as he waited for what came next. “ _KNEEL._ ” Many in the room fell to their knees, some still standing, though shakily, and only two stood as if nothing happened, probably already used to that tone being used on them. “ _I SAID KNEEL._ ”

Tom fell to his knees, backing away as quickly as he could, pressing himself into the corner. He was hyperventilating, curling in on himself. “N-not again…” He couldn’t here what was going on around him, vision becoming blurred as tears streamed down his face. “No!” He whimpered. As his panic attack hit the ten minute mark, the beta that Red Leader was previously talking to before he left, decided it was time to call him.

Tord showed up only a couple minutes later, training was put on pause until the situation was under control. He was afraid this would happen, maybe he should have warned Tom before letting him in, but know the stubborn omega, he probably still would have gone through with it. He told everyone to clear the room and they could resume training in the room across the hall.

Tom, meanwhile, was a sobbing mess, tears and snot running down his face, shaking as he tried to ball up even smaller. He didn’t even notice when Tord had sat down in front of him. Only catching a small whiff of his scent before he was looking up to the taller male. He flinched at the hand that reach out for him and squeezed his eyes closed, afraid of being hit and forgetting he wasn’t with Edd.

Tord very gently placed his hand on Tom’s cheek, slowly thumbing away the drying tear streaks down his face. “Thomas?” He said softly, almost a whisper. The omega was slowly calming down, barely peeking an eyes open, though still blurred by his tears. Despite his blank eyes, the fear they held was easy to see. Tord brought himself closer, cupping Tom’s face with both hands while he sniffled and hiccuped, still trying to get his breathing back to normal. “Easy, Tom. You’re ok. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe, remember?” Tom didn’t really hear what he said, but nodded anyway, the alphas gentle tone helping to calm him down. Unfortunately, his omegan instincts were going haywire, his brain telling him that the alpha in front of him meant safe and he wasn’t fully in control when he crawled into Tord’s lap and buried his face in the alpha’s chest. Tord was kind of shocked as well, but figured that Tom wasn’t fully aware of his actions and just let him do what he needed to. He cradled Tom in his arms, holding him close and softly purring to him while he rocked back and forth until the other relaxed.

It took over an hour before Tom pulled away from Tord slightly to look up at him, most of the panic was gone, but there was still a hint of fear in his expression. “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t m-mean to be th-this much trouble.” Tord shook his head before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Tom’s forehead, causing the omega’s cheeks to flare up despite the action being considered normal platonic pack behavior. “I wouldn’t do this for anyone, but I would for you. You’re my friend and a member of my pack, and you mean more to me than anyone else in this building. If you need help, I’ll be there for you... I didn’t realize that things would be this bad... that what Edd did to you would be this bad...” He looked down took hold of Tom’s hands, just absentmindedly thumbing over his knuckles. “I promise, I’m going to protect you, Edd will never lay another hand on you.”

When he met Tom’s gaze again, he had tears in his eyes once more, but he also had a small smile. Tord almost fell backwards with the force of Tom launching himself at the alpha and hugging around his neck tightly. “Thank you!” He chirped and sniffled a little as he buried his face in the alpha’s neck. Tord hugged Tom back tightly, nuzzling him. “I can’t thank you enough, Tord.” The alpha chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me, Tom. I just want you to be safe and happy.” Tom gasped as Tord stood, picking him up with him and started carrying him out of the room. “Want to head to the office and order lunch?” Tord asked, which received a small nod from the omega who was too busy basking in Tord’s scent. All soldiers were already informed of Tom’s presence on base, so Tord didn’t get too many questioning looks as he walked to his office.

Tom didn’t exactly let go when they got there and Tord was kind of enjoying the closeness of the other. Tom ended up eating his lunch and half of Tord’s, which was offered to him seeing that the omega was still kind of thin. Then Tom curled up on Tord’s lap, happy, full, and safe. He honestly hadn’t felt this relaxed in forever, he felt so good he felt like… holy shit, he was purring. He hadn’t purred in what seemed like forever and it felt so nice he snuggled into Tord’s warmth and purred even louder at the hand running through his hair. Tord had only ever heard Tom purr twice in his life, the first time, Tom had fallen asleep during movie night and was nuzzled into Tord and purring in his sleep, which Tord wouldn’t admit back then, but it was really fucking cute. But to have Tom purring to him, curled up in his lap, and aware that he was purring, was a whole other level of cute and it caused Tord to purr back to him without even realizing it.

Tord knew that Tom wasn’t a soldier and Tom knew it too. Maybe if he had never gone through what Edd did to him, he might have, but Tom knew there was little chance of it happening. He didn’t want to burden Tord and knew he couldn’t stay here forever, but for now he was just going to enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, but I have the next chapter already planned and should have it out in a couple weeks if I can. Hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Not a Burden After All

It wasn’t until a few days afterward that Tom had finally gotten up the courage to tell Tord that he was leaving. He slowly walked into the Red Leader’s office after given permission to enter, the head alpha instantly perking up at the other’s presence. “Ah, Tom, it’s good to see you.” Tom gave a small nod, not sure how Tord would react to his request. “I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” They both said simultaneously. “Oh, you first.” Tord insisted.

Tom didn’t meet his gaze, instead opting to look behind him and… had there always been two door behind Tord’s desk? He shook his head and took a deep breath, closing his eyes before speaking. “Tord… I think it would be best if I leave.” The alpha didn’t say a word, shocked at what the other was saying. “It’s just, I feel like I keep getting in the way and you’re doing something amazing here and I don’t want to be a burden to you. You’re always there whenever I need help and I feel like I’m holding you back. I overheard Patryck the day after I went to training and he said that you cancelled a meeting with one of your allies to come and take care of me. So, that’s why I’m leaving…”

When Tom opened his eyes again, Tord was standing in front of him. He could feel his heart rate speed up as he waited to see what the alpha would do. What he got was two strong arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, the omega hugging around Tord’s neck. “Tom, you are in no way a burden to me. I didn’t cancel the meeting, I just rescheduled it and had the meeting yesterday. And yes, I know I’m probably going overboard with helping you, but I honestly enjoy having you here with me. You’re one of my closest friends, been that way since kindergarten. Even if we did hit a rough patch as we got older, I never stopped being your friend.” The alpha slowly pulled away, cupping Tom’s face in both hands. “If you really want to leave, I’ll find somewhere safe for you in the Red Army’s territory, but I’d like to show you something first before you decide.”

Before Tom could say anything, Tord was dragging him over to the second door behind his desk with a childish grin on his face. “Place your hand on the scanner.” The omega looked at him confused, but did so. “What’s in here?” The door unlocked and Tom was starting to get a little anxious. “Well, why don’t you open the door and find out.” Tom just rolled his eyes, as if Tord could see that, but whatever, and opened the door, his eyes going wide at what he was looking at. “Holy shit-” He said under his breath. “Do you like it? It took a while to put it all together, but I finally got it done.”

Tom slowly walked in, staring in shock. The room was large, but nearly an exact replica of his room at the house. Calm, blue walls, a large bed with a blue comforter, and right down to some of the posters he had in his old room. Then something else caught his eye, laid out neatly on the bed was a uniform of sorts. It was a blue dress shirt with a dark grey vest and slacks, the shirt having a checkered patterned patch on each shoulder, honestly, he really liked it. He picked up the name tag, which had his name and below that it read ‘ _Personal Assistant of Red Leader_ ’.

Tom turned around to look at Tord, who was leaning in the doorway. “You put all this together for me? And you want me to be your assistant?” He got a small nod from the alpha. “Well, I figured you might want your own room if you were going to be staying here and I wouldn’t be offering the position to anyone else.” Tom raised a brow and crossed his arms.. “So you want a secretary?” Tord chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Well, when you put it like that it doesn’t sound nearly as important as it is. You’d be my assistant and an advisor like Paul and Patryck. I wouldn’t expect you to get my dry cleaning or my coffee. But you’d accompany me to meetings and help with note taking as well as helping me sort through paperwork and help me keep a schedule. Ok, so it’s kind of like a secretary, but more than that and it pays well with more perks to it than a secretary would have.”

Tom placed the name tag back down and started looking around the room more. “Ok… but why me? Why not someone more qualified?” Tord smiled, seeing that Tom clearly liked the room. “It’s not just because you’re my friend, but I also trust you more than anyone else. And quite frankly I enjoy your company, having you here the past couple months has really just made things better for me. I honestly missed you a lot when I left to run this place.” Tom had found that the room had its own bathroom, a desk with a computer set up, and a door that connected his and Tord’s room that would only open if both sides were unlocked, he figured it was in case he had a nightmare or something to make it easy for Tord to come and help him. “I’ll leave you to think about what you want to do.” With that, the alpha left Tom in silence.

Tom flopped back on the bed and sighed, mind racing with thoughts on what he should do. On one hand, Tord clearly put a lot of thought into all this and maybe he should take the job to pay Tord back for helping him, but what if he messed up and Tord got angry. He was sure that Tord wouldn’t hurt him, but he really didn’t know what would happen. His other option was to leave, he didn’t really like the thought of leaving and being on his own cause even though Tord said he’d find somewhere for him in his territory, that doesn’t mean that Edd couldn’t still find him and he was sure that he was looking for him.

Despite being far from it, this place was starting to feel like home to the omega. He scooted back to lay on the pillows. “The fuck is that?” He said to no one when he felt a lump under his head as he laid back. He hummed to himself as he pulled out… Tomee Bear with a note. He hadn’t seen the toy in over a year after Edd made him leave it behind when the war started, he honestly thought he’d never see it again. He slowly brought the bear up to his nose, deeply inhaling the scent, it still smelled like home, bringing a small purr from the omega’s throat. He sighed and set the bear down in his lap and looked at the note, instantly recognizing the handwriting as Tord’s:

_So, guess you found the other little surprise I had for you. Believe it or not, I went back for you six months after I left. Unfortunately, you weren’t there, but this was and I figured you might want it back by the time I find you._

He set the note down on the nightstand next to the bed and turned back to the uniform. ‘ _Well, might as well try it on and see how it looks_.’ Tom thought to himself before locking the doors and stripping.

So, the outfit fit him really well, much to his surprise. The omega wasn’t quite sure if he should be flattered or a little concerned that Tord was able to guess his size this good. The material was softer than he expected, not too loose or tight, but seemed to hug him in the right places, showing off his curves. Very professional and yet not too formal, which was nice since Tom preferred a more laid back style and would honestly hate wearing a uniform every day.

Now came the issue of whether or not to accept Tord’s offer, but in the end, he knew what he should do. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room and to the front of Tord’s desk. Clearing his throat to get the alpha’s attention, he carefully placed his next words. “I know you went through all this trouble for me, helping me and now the room and the job offer. I want you to know that I’m doing this because I want to and not because I feel obligated to you. So, I accept the offer to be your assistant, Red Leader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this next chapter.
> 
> So, it seems that I can only get chapters out every couple weeks and I apologize for that, but I suppose it could be worse.
> 
> Ok, so everyone knows that Matt is with Edd still, I'm gonna be bringing those two into the story here shortly. The only question I have is whether or not I kill Matt. This might not happen until a couple chapters later though.


	6. Where the Hell is Matt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, which is why it's shorter than usual. But I figured some people might want to know how Matt's been lately.

_So, let’s go back to a few months ago…_

“Tom, you can’t possibly think this will work. Where are you even going to go? You know that Edd will find you and…” The ginger trailed off. “I don’t care, Matt. I can’t stay here… I just can’t…” Matt was aware of how Edd treated Tom, how he was using him and how broken Tom was. “I know Tom, but where will you go?” The omega looked up from the small duffel bag he was packing with his few belongings. “Red Army.”

Matt’s eyes went wide. “Tom, please tell me you’re joking. You know what they say about Red Leader, he’s worse than Edd. Tord isn’t safe, he’s some psycho murderer after world domination. He’ll probably kill you on sight and as I recall, you two never had the best relationship.” Tom zipped up the bag, turning to the beta with a stern look. “I’ve heard that those are lies to keep the population from flooding to join him. I’ve heard some of the Red Army prisoners we’ve got saying that he’s working towards equality for all the dynamics and at this point, even if it’s too good to be true, I’d rather end up shot than stay here another day. You could come with me and we could get out of here together.”

The beta was instantly backing away and shaking his head, afraid of the consequences if Edd found them. “I’m sorry, Tom. I can’t. If Edd finds out… I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do to either of us.” Tom nodded, grabbing his bag and heading to the door. “I guess this is goodbye for now then.” The omega walked out, leaving Matt behind.

It wasn’t too long before Edd noticed that Tom was missing, only about a day before he had his soldiers scouring the place for the omega with no luck in finding him. By the time Edd had sent out the search parties, Tom was more than halfway to Red Army and there was no hope in getting him back.

Matt currently stood in front of Edd’s desk, already kind of regretting not going with Tom as the alpha paced back and forth in anger. “So, let me get this straight. You knew he was leaving, days before he actually left, AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO FUCKING LET ME KNOW?!!!” While Edd’s alpha voice didn’t have the same effect on him as it did to an omega, the anger it held was still quite terrifying. “Edd, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” A loud smack resonated around the room, followed by the thud of the beta falling to the ground from the sheer force of the slap. “You know what, Matt? You are fucking sorry! You’re a sorry excuse for a beta!” He growled out as he kicked Matt in the side, the other whimpering, limp on the floor in pain. “You’re pathetic!” Another kick and this time something definitely broke. Edd stood over him, panting in anger. “You’ll be given his duties along with your own and you had better not run behind on deadlines or you don’t even want to know what I’ll do with you.” He scoffed and walked back to his desk to work on the paperwork in front of him. “Get up and get to work-”

It took a few minutes to get up. Matt holding his side as he limped to the door to get to the infirmary for some painkillers, he could take care of his injuries later, but he couldn’t risk falling behind on his workload. Luckily, Matt didn’t give away where Tom was headed and he was happy just knowing that hopefully Tom was safe.

The next few months were literally hell. Matt barely got enough sleep to function from being overworked  and always had something broken or bruised, Edd’s sadistic way of blowing off steam and punishment for any mistakes he made. He was starting to wish he had gone with Tom, though he still wasn’t sure if he was even alive at this point.

That is, until a couple days later as he was standing in Edd’s office. The Red Army had managed to override the broadcasting system in most of Europe, speaking was the infamous Red Leader himself, finally getting out what his intentions for the world were and what the Red Army was fighting for. Standing next to Red Leader were his top generals, comprised of alphas, betas, and omegas, but what was the most surprising was Tom, standing by Red Leader’s side. Edd turned off the television and huffed. “So that’s where the little tramp went.” As relieved as Matt was to see that Tom was still alive, the look Edd wore when he turned to face him was more than enough to keep himself from smiling. “Looks like we’re going to have to pay the Red Army a little visit. I want my omega back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, currently the debate on whether or not to kill Matt is still ongoing.  
> Votes to kill Matt - 4  
> Votes to save Matt - 8
> 
> Saving Matt is winning so far, but that could change. I'll be posting one more chapter and then it's time to either save him or kill him in the chapter after than one.


	7. In the Heat of the Moment

_A couple weeks after the Red Army broadcasted in Europe…_

Tom woke up with a start that morning, beads of sweat collected on his forehead and a terrible pain in his gut that he hadn’t felt in a long time. To put it simply, he was in heat.

Due to all the stress and fear coursing through his body from the abuse he had suffered from Edd, his hormones were thrown off and he hadn’t gone into heat. It had honestly scared him at first because he thought he may have become infertile, but the doctors could find nothing wrong with him besides his hormone levels.

He panicked at first because he wasn’t sure how to handle this until he remembered that he had a few supplies in the top drawer of his nightstand. In it were scent blocking spray, suppressants, and those stupid pads he hated wearing to keep his slick for soaking through his pants. First thing he needed to do was take a shower though, already feeling a build up of slick between his legs.

After his shower he put the pad on, practically soaked himself in the scent blocker, and took a couple suppressant. Other than his morning start, his day was going by pretty normal. He was helping Red Leader with his paperwork and taking notes during a few meetings, the scent blockers keeping any sign that he was in heat hidden from the other’s.

Later in the day, the omega was standing behind his boss, taking notes while the Red Army Leader was making arrangements to send supplies and soldiers to assist a new rebellion against the caste system that broke out in England. It was then that Tom realized that his suppressants were starting to wear off and the cramps were starting to come through. His breath hitched as a particularly harsh wave of pain washed over him a moment later, but played it off as clearing his throat. He began to sweat again and his scent began to slowly roll out as the scent blockers were fading.

The pain just kept getting worse by the minute and it was to the point that all Tom wanted to do was curl in on himself on the floor and whimper. His scent had finally caught Tord’s attention and Tom hadn’t noticed the alpha staring at him with concern. He dropped the tablet he was using to take notes as another cramp hit him, the omega thought for sure that he was gonna end up on the floor, but found himself being held up by a pair of strong arms. “Tom?!” He looked up to the alpha and let out a soft whine. “Tom, you’re not supposed to be working if you’re on heat. Why didn’t you say something?”

Tord picked Tom up carefully, the omega nuzzling into his chest and taking in his scent. “Patryck, please take over the meeting temporarily. I will get my assistant’s situation under control and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He rushed Tom back to his room, going through his office and his own room, using the door that connected both their rooms to get to Tom’s. At this point, Tord was glad that all alphas in the army, including himself, were required to take a daily prescription to keep themselves under control around omega pheromones.

He laid Tom down on the blue sheets of his bed before grabbing the suppressants from the drawer and handing them to Tom with some water. Tord sat with him while they waited for the omega’s pain to subside, running his hand through Tom’s hair. Tom sat up and leaned into Tord’s side, the contact was comforting. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tord stood up. “I’ve got to get back to the meeting.”

When he looked back at the omega he could have sworn that he felt his heart break at the look Tom was giving him. “Can’t you stay?” Tom asked softly as a couple tears trailed down his flushed face, at this moment he felt like Tord was abandoning him, despite his logic telling him otherwise. Tord didn’t have much experience with omegas in heat, from Patryck he knew that they were definitely more emotional, but he wasn’t expecting all this. “Hey, it’s ok, I’ll be back as soon as the meeting is over.”

Tom shook his head. “No you won’t, you’ve got a full schedule today and you-” He was cut off when his face pressed into the alpha’s chest, only then realizing that Tord had sat back down and pulled him into a tight embrace. It took a minute, but the omega did relax, letting out a soft sigh as Tord pulled back. “Tom, I’ll be back. I promise.” The smaller male nodded softly, his eyes widening and face going more red when he felt Tord kiss his forehead.

Tord left back to the meeting and Tom was left with his thoughts. Honestly, he was scared. Edd had always threatened that the next time he went into heat he was going to bend him over his desk and breed him. The thought made him shiver as he changed into more comfortable clothing, choosing a t-shirt and no pants; deciding that it was too hot for pants and he didn’t really care if Tord saw him in his boxers since he used to walk around like that back at the house.

He reached up and touched his forehead where Tord had kissed him as he laid back down on his pillows. He still wasn’t sure why he always got so flustered over such a simple show of affection; after all, it’s not like the alpha would want him. That thought made him want to cry again, the thought of being seen as nothing more than a whore, someone’s used fucktoy. He’d probably never find an alpha who would want him, let alone Tord. Besides, Tord deserved better than him anyway.

Speaking of the devil, Tord just walked back into the room, going through the door that joined their rooms and in more comfortable clothing as well, a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Tom rolled over, giving Tord his back so the alpha didn’t see his distressed expression, though Tord could already smell it in his scent. He climbed onto the bed and laid beside him Tom, scooting closer to spoon him from behind and wrap his arms around the small male. At the moment, that’s what Tom needed, the physical contact from an alpha he trusted was comforting and helped to soothe him.

After a moment, Tom found himself holding onto Tord’s arms and lightly thumbing over them when a thought came to mind that he had been wondering for a while and finally, he decided it was a good time to ask. “Tord… How come you don’t have a mate? I mean, I would have thought you would’ve found one by now and I doubt there are many omega’s that wouldn’t want you as their alpha...” The omega’s voice was softer than normal, almost as if he was afraid the question would offend the alpha. Instead, the question earned a chuckle from Tord. “Well, my job comes first, but I guess I just haven’t found the right one yet, ya know?... though I’ve had my eye on one particular omega for a while now.”

Tord was hoping that Tom had caught on with what he had said, though by the way he shifted to curl in on himself more, it would seem he didn’t. “What are they like?” Tord propped his head up on his elbow and lightly shook his head, running his other hand through Tom’s hair. “Let me think… He’s a little on the short side, but I think it just makes him even more adorable. He’s got good taste in music, beautiful smile, and he’s really sweet and caring, though he’s feisty too, doesn’t put up with much, especially from me, which I like..” He cupped Tom’s face and gently turned him to meet his gaze, seeing that Tom was finally catching on to what he was saying. “But I think what I love most about him, are his eyes. The most unique things I’ve ever seen. They’re quite stunning. Two big, void like eyes that I swear I could get lost in forever. And when they catch the light just right, I swear they look like the night sky.”

By the look on Tom’s face, which was getting redder by the second, it would seem he more than got the hint. “M-m-me?” Tom managed to choke out, Tord only nodding in response and giving him this look like he meant the world to him; though Tom’s previous thoughts came back. “But… you know what E-Edd did...” He trailed off and looked away, tears forming as thoughts of Tord trying to take advantage and use him crossed his mind.

“Tom-” Tord paused as he took notice of the tears on the omega’s cheeks and the fear in his scent. “You know I would never harm you, right? Tom, I would never disrespect you in the way that Edd has and I would never lie to you. I promise and if you want nothing to do with me, I won’t make anymore advances to earn your affection, okay?” Tom looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes, not sure if Tord was telling him the truth despite the time he has spent with the alpha after he took him in.

As thoughts plagued his mind, he began to think of how nice it would actually be with Tord, to be his mate, how he enjoyed the gentle touches and small shows of affection, how he could sleep in the same bed with him and feel safe and warm without having to use an excuse to want to be near the other. “Tord… I just, I don’t know...” The alpha smiled genuinely. “Then give me the chance to prove it. Go out with me, just once? I promise I’ll be good to you, whether you say yes or no.” The alpha didn’t wanted to take his time and do this the right way, not jump into trying to claim the other like so many other do to their mates.

The other’s words actually had a small smile forming on Tom’s lips as he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Tord’s lips, no more than a quick peck.. “Yes… but not until my heat is over, got it?” His face flushed more when he felt the alpha press a more passionate kiss to his lips though he kept it soft and sweet. Tord pulled away a moment later, admiring that beautiful shade of red that covered Tom’s face. “It’s a date then.”

Tom purred as Tord laid down once again and wrapped his arms around him, though he wasn’t sure if having his now potential mate with him made him more comfortable or made this more awkward. None the less, he decided he liked it and nuzzled further into the alpha’s scent, feeling safe in his arms and actually starting to feel happy for once. Not the kind of happy that’s just in the moment and fades away as soon as the moment is gone; the kind of happy that lasts, makes you feel alive and like life is worth living for. He realized then that he was starting to feel truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me this long to get out this next chapter. This one gave me a bad vase of writer's block, but I managed to push through it and finally finished this. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, it seems most of you want me to save Matt; therefore, the only logical thing to do is kill him. >:)
> 
> I'm only kidding, Matthew will be saved, I promise. The next chapter is when shit goes down, but that's all I'm going to say.
> 
> 'Til then, I bid you all farewell.


End file.
